


Gross Anatomy

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Animal Death, Brothers, Gen, sorry about your cow bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: Bornholm Gothic: a farm animal dies. It is a symbol for the strained relationship between you and your twin brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Synchronised Screaming flashfic challenge! The theme was "communication".

**Mikkel & Michael** \- autopsy report

 

  
  
He leaves Michael with the body and goes to alert the proper authorities. Somebody must, and Michael is in no condition to be handling it himself, not at his current level of distress. So Mikkel finds the telephone book and calls Sanitation. It will be some time before their cart arrives at the farm, however. And there isn’t much more he can do than wait.  
  
Michael is still sitting beside Magda when he returns with some coffee in hand. It’s early enough in the season that it’s cool outside yet, and the warmth ought to ground him. Michael takes the drink without a word and resumes his vigil beside the body.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Mikkel begins, and before long the words abandon him and he fumbles for anything else at hand. “This must be very hard for you.” He looks down. Ah. Michael has moved her head onto his lap while he was in the house. The skin of his nose is going red and patchy. This is….far more than he signed on to deal with for the day. Casting around – just to be sure that is is truly the only option – he sets his drink down and joins Michael in the grass.  
  
“I really thought she’d be with us forever,” Michael says, gouging at his eyes with the heel of his hand. It comes away dry, but he’s looking rather worse for the wear regardless. “Honestly. I know it’s absurd.” He laughs, only once. “She’s just a cow.”  
  
Just a cow, Mikkel must repress the urge to correct him. And, _was_ just a cow. It is peculiar, he must admit. Anyway he looks at it, she seems more like she’s sleeping. What a platitude. She was old. She was frail. Her loose skin hangs from her frame like clothing not long emptied. Old cows grow sickly and tumors often form. It could have been anything, eating away at her waning body from within. It would only have been a matter of time. It’s too welcome a relief when Michael begins to drink his coffee.  
  
It is a long, long wait for the cart to take her away.


End file.
